


keep it sweet in your memory

by Safetypinprince



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Crying, Divorce, F/M, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Innocent Louis, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Moral Ambiguity, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Nipple Licking, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Rich Harry, Rimming, Strippers & Strip Clubs, There's no cheating between Louis and Harry, Top Harry, Young Love, emotional cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safetypinprince/pseuds/Safetypinprince
Summary: 'How'd it go?' Harry pushes them into Niall's room and shuts the door behind him, so Georgia doesn't overhear.'It was good. We just caught up, mostly... I may have done something a little stupid, though.'And Niall's eyebrows are in his hairline at that.'I mean. Okay, so I invited Louis out on Saturday.''Saturday? Your--''Yes, my bachelor party...' and then Harry has to explain himself, 'I just felt guilty. I think. He was like. Telling me he wanted to hook up.''He WHAT!?''No. I mean, not with me. Like. He wants to go out and meet people.''He'll hate that. He's too much of a romantic.''Yeah, well. Whatever his name was messed him up a little, it would seem.'
Relationships: Ashley Benson/Cara Delevigne, Harry Styles/Georgia Fowler, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 301
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2019





	keep it sweet in your memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends and all! I chose the prompt:  
> Prompt 23: Louis and Harry used to date in high school but when Harry had to move away, they broke up. Fast forward, Louis is recently divorced and moving back to his home town where he bumps into Harry who is out having his bachelor party. Harry ditches his friends and him and Louis spend the night catching up and falling in love all over again. A happy ending or a sad ending could fit, it’s up to the writer.
> 
> I really and truly hope that this is what the person who'd written the prompt wanted. This is my first finished fic ever, and I hope someone out there likes it. 
> 
> Thank you to the admins at [bottomlouisficfest](http://bottomlouisficfest.tumblr.com)  
> for putting this fic fest on.

Harry’s mom is moving them across the state and he is. frustrated. To say the least. He has a whole life and friends and this new perfect boyfriend. This is a tragedy as far as he’s concerned. So they’re off to San Francisco when Harry finishes off the school year, and he’ll have his senior year up there. 

His mom invests in business. She’s done really well for herself. She’s like the Shark Tank people but on a smaller scale. One of her first investee’s, a tall, handsome, and kind restaurant owner named Carlos Medina is opening up another location in San Francisco and plans to move there for some time to see it off the ground, traveling between the 2 cities on occasion to make sure everything is going smoothly at home base. And his mom happens to be in love with him. And she’s set. She can do what she does anywhere, really, and she refuses to do the long distance thing, so they’re all off to San Francisco. Yay. Harry loves the guy, honestly, he just….. Loves his life. So he’s a little bitter. 

He’s had a steady job at the restaurant, bussing tables, washing dishes, and waiting since he was old enough. His mom wanted to give him some responsibilities. Not just hand everything over to him. That’s how him and Louis met. Harry trained Louis and he was absolutely frantic around him. It was definitely love-at-first-sight for Harry. He could not string a sentence together to save his life, and he would knock things over just out of sheer nervousness. There was just something about him. 

And Louis would just giggle his way through it until one friday night before closing, when they went out back to take out some garbage. He stopped Harry on their way back inside and asked him if he wanted to order some food and drive around for a bit. and of course Harry wanted to do anything he could to prolong his time with Louis, so he asked the cook for enough tacos for the both of them to-go and Louis went off to wash up. 

Harry was vibrating with excitement because he’d never spent time with Louis outside of the restaurant. In Harry’s mind this was a little date. And it kind of became a routine for them for the next couple of weekends. They would have food made for them before the kitchen shut down for the night or they would order from somewhere nearby when it was a little later and then go find a quiet place to park and just talk for an hour or so before Harry drove Louis home. He found Louis surprisingly easy to talk to considering how much he fumbled that first week. They were both ramblers and Harry appreciated that. 

‘Louis, do you consider what we do… dating?’ Harry had choked out as Louis was opening the car door to go inside one night. 

Louis turned back to Harry, brushed his fringe across his forehead, licked his lips, giggled, and said, ‘I don’t know, what is it you think we’re doing?’ 

And Harry knew, with at least 75% certainty, that Louis was flirting with him, but he had to be absolutely certain before he could make his move, so he told Louis, ‘Well… we have dinner and we talk and I drive you home. I think it’s kind of a date.’ 

Louis giggled again, He was always giggling-- and leaned across the seat to give Harry a sweet peck on the lips before hopping out of the car and approaching his front door. Harry, of course sat there watching Louis go, and grazed his lips with his fingertips before driving himself home, just trying to contain his emotions.

And so the next few weeks are pretty blissful. Harry and Louis’ best work friend, Niall teases them about finally getting together. Carlos continues to schedule them almost the exact same shifts. His mom LOVES Louis, Louis’ family LOVES him. Harry won’t say he’s in love, yet. But. He’s definitely halfway there. Everything is perfect. 

Except that Harry’s leaving soon. He’s leaving Louis and his friends and basically his whole life to start over in a new place. And he knew he was leaving before Louis had even started working but he couldn’t help himself. There was just something about him that pulled Harry in and didn’t want to let him go. 

Maybe Harry is crazy, like honestly and truly insane, but he’s sure about Louis. He wants to be with him for as long as Louis will have him. Which he hopes will be forever. 

And so they make the best of the time they have left. When Harry breaks the news they both have a little cry about it. Harry is secretly thrilled that Louis cries, because he thinks it confirms that Louis is just as obsessed with him as he is. 

In the following weeks they meet up to study even though they go to separate schools, they continue to work their shifts together, go on dates outside of Harry’s car and are just generally sickeningly sweet with each other.

‘I’ve got the perfect solution,’ Louis blurts out to the surprisingly quiet room one afternoon. ‘You can stay with us. My parents wouldn’t mind. Much. You can help me babysit the girls… you can cook for us. For me. It’ll be perfect. And you won’t be living six hours away.’ 

Harry sighs, setting his pen in the seam of his textbook before snapping it shut and resting his forehead on top. ‘Your mom won’t even let us do our homework in the room alone,’ he gestures to the dining room table, ‘what makes you think she’d allow me to live here?’ 

‘First of all, you know she would do anything for you. She’s just afraid the girls will walk in on us in a compromising position and quite frankly, so am I. Second, let me vent, please. Obviously I know you can’t move in with us. I just can’t stop fantasizing about the future we could have… us waking up together …… you’d be bringing me breakfast in bed, morning kisses… we could even move out into our own apartment, honestly, with both of us working. Now that’s gone! You’re leaving. And it’s so easy to say we can make it work long distance. It’s so easy to say you’ll call and you’ll come visit. But. You know how it happens, you know what I mean? Plus, like what happens if you meet someone—’ 

Harry can’t take it anymore so he picks his head up off his book and places a finger over Louis’ mouth, effectively shushing him, and Louis can never resist giving the tip of his finger a small nibble. And well. That puts all the focus on Louis’ perfectly soft lips and Harry must steal a kiss or five. They’ll deal with it when the time comes. 

~~~~~

The seasons change from Winter to Spring. Prom comes and goes, and Louis and Harry have a magical time together. 

And then summertime comes, and they only have a month before Harry’s gone. They spend all their free time at the beach, Louis surfs and Harry sits in the sand and admires Louis’ body as he surfs. They throw a bonfire a few days before he’s supposed to go, and it’s one of the best nights of his life. His best friends and family are all around him. When the parents aren’t paying attention Niall pulls them away from all the activity and the three of them smoke a joint. And of course they also sneak away and steal kisses whenever they can. Everything feels amazing. 

It’s the end of the night and they’re cleaning up their little corner of the beach, putting out the fire, and packing up the cars. Harry and Louis finally have time to fully be alone for the first time all day. They just sit in Harry’s car and soak up each others presence, listening to music, and waiting to sober up. Louis grabs Harry’s hand from his lap and starts playing with his fingers, rolling them around, bringing them up to his mouth and nibbling and sucking on the tips. The moment is so soft and tender and it makes Harry emotional. He can visit. He will visit. As often as he can. As often as his mom will allow him. He absolutely has the means. And they can do skype dates and all that. He’s just sad. 

As he’s already planning his first trip back down, a few weeks from now in his head, he hears a sniffle coming from the direction of Louis. And his eyes are glassy, his nose is runny and he sees Harry looking at him and turns toward the other window. It honestly breaks Harry’s already fragile heart seeing Louis cry. He isn’t feeling so satisfied like he was the first time around. Now he’s just like. Sad. Are they too young to be feeling this strongly about each other? Harry has to often ask himself this because things are so. Intense between them. And so they’re both crying now. Harry gently turns Louis’ face so they’re looking into each other’s eyes. 

‘I’ll miss you so much, Harry,’ Louis chokes out.

Harry just leans over the seat and embraces Louis. They hold on, crying into each other's necks for what feels like forever. Then he drives Louis home and that’s that. In 2 days he’s off up North. 

~~~~~~~~~

Life, as it happens, gets in the way. Harry does come down. Once or twice. They both work, and they’re both busy with school, with their senior year, Harry meets new people. It’s a mess. 

They manage to make it through texting and calling. And then Harry and his mom visit in the middle of the big holidays to do some last minute shopping. Or well. His mom does. Harry comes to see his boyfriend. His mom had taken them out to lunch and she’d brought along Louis’ mom and a few other friends so they couldn’t really. Talk talk. No meaningful talks in front of the moms. Awkward. 

Louis wants to do some last minute shopping as well, so they’re preoccupied with that for a few hours. They actually spend 3 hours in one store going between the same 3 aisles, looking for presents for the girls. When Harry tries bringing anything up, Louis shushes him and picks up 3 more dolls or like little pairs of pink overalls, saying he needs to concentrate. Harry thinks Louis is stalling for time. Harry doesn’t blame him. Turns out it’s awkward, even without the moms there. 

Harry finally gets Louis alone in the car. They sit in the parking garage for probably literally an hour in silence, like it’s pretty much fully dark out. And they’re just breathing and sighing. And then finally Louis breaks the silence, saying he’s actually really hungry. More public places. More avoiding talking. Harry takes them to the grocery store to pick up some ingredients. He figures he can cook something up at his mom’s house, where they’ll be completely alone, but the kitchen is bare, since no one lives there for longer than a week at a time. He knows his mom won’t be back until late , since she was going to have dinner and drinks with her girls. Harry runs in by himself because Louis can and will keep them in the store until closing. 

Harry ends up making them breakfast even though it’s 8:30pm. He has Louis cut up some ham and cheese to put in the eggs while he makes a couple of slices of French toast. 

Harry sets the dishes in the sink to deal with before they leave, and takes their plates to the table. 

So this is it. 

Harry watches Louis chew for maybe 10 minutes, when he’s almost done eating and then he just goes for it. 

‘What are we doing, Louis?’ 

‘I don’t know, Harry. What is it you think we’re doing?’ Louis looks down at his plate, cutting up his remaining french toast into tiny pieces. 

‘Louis,’ Harry sighs. 

‘Harry.’ 

‘Should we be doing this? Should we just stay doing what we’re doing? I can’t. I can’t see this working with how things have been going since I moved.’ 

Louis pouts, looking everywhere but Harry, like he could cry. ‘Why can’t we just go on pretending everything is perfect?’ 

‘Louis, I would love to just pretend that everything's alright, but I don’t think that’s fair for either of us. And like. I talked to my mom about it, too. She wants us to work out. Like she loves you. But she told me, like we’re gonna be making some big life choices soon, like with college and our careers and stuff. And I think we should know where we are now, before we get too far into all that. So tell me what you want to do.’ 

‘Well I want you here with me, now and always, but I know I can’t ask for that.’ 

‘Baby.’ Harry grabs Louis’ hands. Louis gets out of his chair and plops himself in Harry’s lap, burying his nose in his neck. Harry holds him and starts swaying them, softly. He avoids crying but his neck is wet so he can’t say the same for Louis. 

They fall asleep in Harry’s bed, and in the morning, Harry drives Louis back home. Harry gets out of the car and they embrace for the longest time and then Louis heads inside and Harry’s on his own. 

So this is it for them, then.

Maybe Harry should have expected this when they cried at each other for 3 days straight. Like if they knew this wasn’t it for them they wouldn’t feel like they had to cry so much. 

And life goes on.

~~~~~ 

Harry and Louis do go their separate ways. They text each other on their birthdays and then after that it’s pretty much complete radio silence. 

Harry moves back to LA for college. He’s doing business and mathematics. He hears through Niall that Louis’ in Arizona studying to become a teacher. He also hears that he has a new boyfriend. 

It was Harry’s idea that they break up, so he has no business being upset, but. He is. He and Niall may have done a little profile stalking and. Well. Dude looks to be built like a mountain and almost exclusively posts videos of himself boxing. Harry has good reason to be.

Harry starts to date, too. He has a couple hookups and some boyfriends and girlfriends. Nothing that’s very serious, honestly. 

He keeps working at the restaurant in LA while he attends school. 

And maybe sometimes Harry gets a little wine tipsy and checks up on Louis’ social media. And he’s still with the dude every time he checks. It’s honestly haunting. He has GOT to stop e-stalking Louis. And so it’s when he makes this decision, to stop looking through Louis’ profiles, that he accidentally follows him on Instagram, and Louis probably already got the notification so there’s nothing Harry can even do at this point. Harry is mortified. He can’t be on his phone any longer, or he’s gonna do something stupid. So he sets it down, finishes the rest of the bottle and puts on Goodfellas, before passing out. 

In the morning he wakes up to a notification from Instagram. It’s a dm and follow notification from Louis. Harry’s stomach is in his ass, and he can’t read it just yet. He goes and gets ready for the day, actually puts effort into his hair, tries on about 4 different variations of what is essentially the same outfit. Makes an actual breakfast and squeezes his own orange juice. Then changes his clothes one more time. It’s pathetic. He tries pushing it so he doesn’t have any time left before he has to leave to his first class, but that isn’t until 1:30 and it’s 10:00, and he needs to do something or he’s going to go insane. So he does read the dm. 

H, Seen you watching my stories, was wondering when you’d follow XP 

Harry shuts his phone off, paces the room for about an hour and doesn’t turn it on again until he gets home at the end of his work shift that night. And then he calls Niall up to come over and get him stoned so he doesn’t have to think about it anymore. 

Harry is mortified. He knew someone could see who watched their story but for some reason he thought that didn’t apply to him and him alone as the person watching. 

He deletes the Instagram app and doesn’t download it again until 4 months later when he can’t take it anymore and has to check up on Louis’ socials, like some obsessed creep. 

~~~~

Harry meets a girl when he’s out for his 21st birthday with Niall and a couple of his newer friends. Her name is Georgia and Harry thinks she’s cute and that he could grow to like her a lot.

Georgia and Harry actually become pretty serious pretty fast. She wasn’t just going to allow Harry to push her away no matter how hard he tried. And maybe that’s what he needed. 

She’s pretty great. 

Louis also, according to Instagram, gets engaged. 

Harry has got to stop checking up on him.

~~~~ 

When Harry stopped worrying about what Louis had going on, it became a lot easier to just live his life normally. 

Well. They still follow each other, so he’s gonna see what Louis’ up to, regardless, but it’s that he accepts it more than anything. Their lives, it seems, are just never gonna run parallel. And he’s still with Georgia and it wouldn’t be fair to her that he stays hung up on someone he dated for less than a year in his teens. 

Harry’s 23, now, and he’s in the longest relationship he’s ever been in. 

He gets a lot of. He doesn’t want to say pressure, but. Pressure. To behave a certain way by her family. Her father takes Harry, Niall, sometimes Carlos when he’s in town, and Georgia’s brother-in-law, an absolute asshole, named Jordan, out golfing and has since they became serious. And now that they’ve been dating for a couple years, there’s a lot of talk about the future and how Harry needs to think about that, and if they’re serious, like what’s he waiting for. It’s all very much presented as a joke, but Harry knows. It is not a joke. 

And he does care for her very much. And he doesn’t want to break up, can’t see them breaking up, so he figures, what’s the worst that can happen? Maybe not the best mindset to get engaged with, but. 

So he does propose. It’s very instagram-worthy. Not for his instagram, he has a reputation of being vague and he wouldn’t give that up for anyone. But he does set it up perfectly so that their friends and family know the exact moment to take photos. She takes so many photos. Of the ring, of them, of him, has him take one of her. He takes one photo of a statue he saw that he liked and posts it with no caption. 

They celebrate. 

He checks Instagram in the morning and sees that Louis likes Niall’s video. 

His comment reads: congratulations Niall, I know you’ve always wanted to be the best man xx

Harry giggles, likes his comment and goes to his profile to look at his story, Harry’s one guilty pleasure. He can’t help himself. And Louis already knows he does it, so. He’s accepted reality, but he still likes to look. He notices that his saved story from his wedding day is gone. 

The next couple of months involve a lot of planning planning planning. Georgia does a lot of it, but Harry does have opinions. 

~~~~ 

The wedding is weeks away, when Niall tells Harry Louis divorced boxer dude that’s built like a mountain and that he’s moving back home for a while. He mentions it at lunch with Georgia and a couple of friends present. 

‘Who’s Louis?’ She asks.

‘Harry’s ex-boyfriend,’ Niall admits. 

‘Boyfriend?’ She turns to Harry. 

‘Uhhhhh, yeah. My ex-boyfriend.’ 

‘But you’re not gay…’

‘No.’ 

‘Then how were you dating a guy? Was it like. a phase?’ 

‘No, I’m like. Bisexual. Both.’ 

That’s met with giggles from everyone, including Georgia’s gay male friend, but not Niall who, Harry can tell, is getting a little irritated. 

Harry has been met with this type of reaction since he started dating after Louis, so he’s gotten used to it, even though, deep down, he absolutely fucking hates it. 

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, this is just a shock. Did you like, decide you like girls more? I just can’t believe this is the first I’m hearing of this.’ 

‘Well, no. I don’t have a preference. I’m just with you, so. I don’t really bring it up unless it comes up, because. I’m not always met with the best reactions.’ 

Harry wishes he would have taken Niall up on his offer to get stoned beforehand, but he took a rain check like a responsible adult. 

It’s when he has that thought, that he wishes he was stoned, that he actually processes what Niall had told him. Louis. Divorced. Back in LA. 

~~~~ 

That night, Georgia goes out with her friends, and Niall and Harry do stay back and get stoned. 

He’s been staying at and maintaining his mom’s house since he moved back to Los Angeles, since she and Carlos spend most of their time in San Francisco. Georgia moved in about 8 months into their relationship, and Niall stays there too, now. 

He takes Niall’s phone when he’s in the kitchen grabbing snacks, and gets Louis’ number off it. Because he’s stoned and has no sense not to. 

He texts Louis the word brunch alone. 

A few minutes later, which actually feels like a few hours later, but he knows it’s only been minutes because he checked the time, and because the same 3 minute song is still playing on the sound system, he gets a response

Who is this? Think you may have the wrong #

Harry

Harry as in Styles? Hey man! It’s been a while. 

Do you want to do brunch with me tomorrow 

Niall comes back with some snacks and 2 glasses of ice water, so Harry sets his phone down. 

Niall’s phone is still lit up beside him. 

‘Whatcha doin there, Harry?’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Just wondering what you’re doing on my phone.’ 

‘Oh. I was just looking for something.’ 

‘Oh.’ 

And then Niall puts on a movie and doesn’t turn off the music, so it’s like a whole experience for them. They fall asleep spread out on the deep-set sofa. 

Harry wakes up to Niall gently slapping him with a spatula. Probably gonna break out from that, he thinks. 

‘Harry, Louis texted me saying you asked him to brunch, and then never responded again. Wanna tell me about it?’ 

‘Oh… yeah. I guess I did.’ he confirms as he looks through his text messages from last night. ‘And uh, not really.’ He’d saved Louis’ contact as the boy fairy and the peach. Stoned Harry may have had a point. 

And Louis had actually responded to him

I am in town for a while…if you’re serious?  
Harry?

He knows he shouldn’t, but. He dials up Louis’ number. 

‘Hello? Harry?’

‘Louis! Old friend!’ Harry is frantic, it’s like he’s 17 again, and training Louis at the restaurant. He can see Niall out of the corner of his eye, shaking. 

‘Uh...huh. So what was that all about last night?’

‘Uh. Brunch?’ 

‘Do you… actually want to go? With me?’ 

‘Yes. Yup. Absolutely. I just woke up and I could absolutely eat.’ 

While he speaks with Louis on the phone, Niall is trying to wave Harry down, doing everything in his power to place himself in Harry’s line of vision but Harry’s not having it. He buries his face in the sofa and closes his eyes. 

‘Alright… so then what’s the plan?’ 

‘We usually do this really good brunch place close by. Standard brunch food. I can pick you up. Where are you staying?’ 

‘As long as they have alcohol, I’m there. And same as always. With the family.’ 

‘Alright see you in about 30.’ 

He hangs up, and Niall starts lecturing him, so Harry sprints to his bedroom and locks the door behind him. And oh yeah, Georgia’s in there, sound asleep. Niall must know because he’s not pounding down the door. Small victories. Harry creeps through the room. He’d planned to shower, but he honestly and truly doesn’t want to do a single thing to disturb Georgia, and have to explain where he’s going. 

Harry gets ready as quickly and quietly as possible and realizes he can’t avoid Niall any longer. He goes to grab his wallet from the dining table, where Niall is sat, eating a breakfast sandwich. 

‘All I’m going to say is I hope you know what you’re doing.’ 

‘I don’t have a clue what I’m doing. Ever. See you later.’ 

‘Love you both, see you later.’ 

Harry swings by Louis’ family home, and texts him after he takes several deep breaths, telling him he’s arrived. 

Louis hops in the car, and they hug,

‘How are you? I was a little surprised to get your message last night.’ 

‘I’m good. I’m great, actually. I just heard you were back from Arizona, and I wanted to do a little catching up.’ 

They pull up to the brunch place, and wait until they’re seated and have ordered drinks before they resume any conversation other than polite small talk. Louis orders a mimosa, since he isn’t driving and Harry gets a coffee. 

‘So what about you, Louis? What have you been up to?’ 

‘Well. I went to Arizona State, and I’m still working on my degree. Might have to take a break for a semester and then transfer somewhere here. Got married... Got divorced.’ 

‘Jesus. Can I ask… What happened?’

‘Well, uh. He pretty much told me he wasn’t in love with me and that he’s too young to be tied down and that he’s going to regret it for the rest of his life if he doesn’t like. Sleep around basically.’ Harry’s face must be doing some pretty insane things, because Louis holds up his hands, placatingly and clarifies, ‘Well, no, no, no. He didn’t use those words exactly. He’s not a complete monster. But it was implied.’

‘Listen, Louis I don’t know this guy, but you don’t have to defend him if he made you feel like shit.’

‘I mean. But what if he’s right? Like we’re so young. I can’t believe I got married at 21. That’s insane, right?’

‘I’m engaged and getting married.’ Harry leaves out the part where he’s been second guessing his every move since the moment he got engaged. Details. 

‘Well, yeah, but. I mean did you… Experience stuff… before?’ 

Harry chokes on his coffee. He didn’t think they would be discussing their sexual history this soon into brunch. 

‘Sorry, sorry. It’s just. I mean. I don’t think I’m the type to sleep around, but I also. Wouldn’t know. It was you and then it was him.’ 

And Harry wants to cry. He feels terrible that Louis is doubting himself because of some walking talking mountain. 

‘I’m just like, going insane over this whole thing. We talked and I can’t help but think he made some points about us being too young to settle down for life. Like what were we thinking? Our friends would be out partying and we would be at home, eating ramen. You know what I mean?’

‘I mean, Louis, sex is great and all, but it’s even better when you’re with someone you love. Don’t you think?’ Harry doesn’t know why he sounds like he’s pleading with Louis. What is it to Harry if Louis feels like he wants to experience that? 

Louis rolls his eyes, sips his mimosa, and sets the glass down so delicately. Harry has been cataloguing all of the differences between the Louis before him, and the Louis of his past. Harry’s only gotten bigger since he was a teenager. He’s definitely bulked up. He trains nearly every day of the week. Louis, on the other hand, appears smaller and more fragile. It hurts Harry’s heart. And he has got to stop thinking about Louis this way. 

They’ve been sitting there in silence for a few moments, since their food has arrived. 

‘I think. You should do what makes you feel comfortable and happy.’ Harry says after a while. 

‘I think I might try it out for a while. See what happens,’ Louis says finally. And then he adds, ‘And I’m sorry for unloading all this on you. I’m actually kind of embarrassed now.’ Then he starts giggling, and now they’re both laughing. 

‘Well, I’m not gonna be the one to stop you. We’re going out next weekend, you could come along.’ It pains Harry to say, and he isn’t sure why. Curious. 

They finish up with brunch and Harry drops Louis off. The feeling Harry gets is so familiar, but he can’t let that feeling develop any further. So he turns the music up loud and doesn’t allow himself to think anymore. 

Harry is greeted by Georgia, sitting at the dining table eating a sandwich. She looks a little green. Must be hungover. 

’Where did you go this morning?’

‘Brunch?’ 

‘Brunch? Why wasn’t I invited?’ 

‘Well, one, it was super last minute, and two, you were sleeping.’ 

‘Who did you have brunch with?’ 

‘Louis.’

‘Louis?’ 

‘My ex.’ 

‘Oh, I thought you’d made that up. You really had a gay phase?’ 

‘No. I’m going to shower.’ 

‘Wait, talk to me!’ She calls out to him, but Harry’s already upstairs. 

Niall stops him on his way to their bedroom. 

‘How’d it go?’ Harry pushes them into Niall’s room and shuts the door behind him, so Georgia doesn’t overhear. 

‘It was good we just caught up, mostly… I may have done something a little stupid, though.’ 

And Niall’s eyebrows are in his hairline at that. 

‘I mean. Okay, so I invited Louis out on Saturday.’ 

‘Saturday? Your—‘ 

‘Yes, my bachelor party…’ and then Harry has to explain himself, ‘I just felt guilty. I think. He was like. Telling me he wanted to hook up.’ 

‘He WHAT!?’ 

‘No. I mean, not with me. Like. He wants to go out and meet people.’ 

‘He’ll hate that. He’s too much of a romantic.’ 

‘Yeah, well. Whatever his name was messed him up a little, it would seem.’ 

‘Now listen, I don’t want to lecture you, but—‘ 

And Harry doesn’t want to hear it, so he turns right around, and takes himself straight to his bedroom, undressing as he goes, pulling off his top, kicking off his shoes and socks, and taking off his jeans and underpants in one go, by the time he hits the en-suite door. 

He adjusts the water, just perfectly and then steps into the shower. 

The warm water washes down over him and he may allow himself to indulge in one teeny tiny not-not-Louis-related fantasy. Mostly just the thought of delicate hands, gripping and stroking him and thin pink lips surrounded by a tiny bit of stubble sucking at his cock head. Harry pulls himself off, tight and slow with one hand, and teases the tip with the other. He can feel his orgasm approaching so he strokes faster, and then he’s coming on his own fist and down the drain. Fuck. 

~~~~ 

The rest of the week is spent finishing up everything Harry needs to get done so he doesn’t have to worry about work for the next 2 weeks. 

And he’s panicking to be completely honest. He’s nauseous constantly, and. And he’s afraid he’s making a decision he might regret for the rest of his life. And he does nothing to change anything because he’s being a coward. 

~~~~~

Tonight is the night of Harry’s bachelor party. He has no clue what Georgia and her girls have planned, but Harry honestly just wanted to mostly do bars, maybe a club or two. Nothing crazy. His life wasn’t about to change monumentally, just because he was getting married. He could go out any time, married or not. And Georgia wasn’t the type to stop him because she didn’t want that either. This party was more for his friends than anything. 

Harry booked him and his friends a couple of rooms at a hotel in West Hollywood so they didn’t have to worry about everyone making it home. 

He and Niall pick Louis up, they all take a hit off Niall’s pen and go buy some snacks and drinks for pre-gaming. By the time they get to the store, Harry’s feeling a pleasant high, and he pushes the cart while they pile stuff into the basket. It feels so much like old times but with more alcohol involved. And less anything between him and Louis. 

Niall gets in the back this time, and he’s out for the rest of the drive. Harry and Louis go check in. They stand at the counter waiting on someone and Louis looks kind of nervous. 

‘So. This is your bachelor party? You didn’t say, but I assumed. Fancy hotel rooms, enough alcohol to open your own liquor store, you’re getting married next week.’

‘Oh, yeah. It’s more for my friends than anything. Yeah tonight is the bachelor party, Friday is the rehearsal dinner, Saturday is the day of. Then we’re off to Bali.’ 

‘Nice. Nice. Are there gonna be strippers?’ 

‘Absolutely not. Well. If there is, it wasn’t my idea. This is more for everyone else. That is fully not my thing. I get uncomfortable being watched by everyone while someone grinds on my junk. It’s just awkward.’ 

Louis giggles at that and they stand there in more silence, waiting on someone to come check them in. 

‘So. What we talked about last week. At brunch.’ 

‘We talked about a lot.’ 

‘Yeah, we did, but. About me meeting people, you know what I mean?’ 

‘Oh. That.’ 

‘Yeah, like. What do you think?’ 

‘Well. I say go for it. You’re a big boy. You’re newly single.’ His mouth is saying one thing but his head is screaming otherwise. 

‘You’re right. I’m just nervous.’

‘Well me and Niall will be there to encourage you every step of the way.’ 

‘I douched,’ Louis blurts out after about 30 seconds of non-interaction time, which also happens to be the exact moment the front desk clerk, a tall attractive man does arrive at the front desk to check them in. Louis has never been more red in his life, Harry has to use every ounce of self-control in him to stop himself from crying of laughter. Harry can see the clerk’s ears turning pink as well, and he’s smirking. 

Harry puts Louis out of his misery and instructs him to go wake up Niall and grab their stuff, after he gives the clerk his name, ID, and credit card. That was painful, and Harry didn’t want Louis to have to suffer any longer. 

Harry notices the clerk can’t stop smiling once Louis leaves. That gives Harry some ideas. Ideas that make him want to kick his own ass, because they’re stupid and ill-thought-out. 

‘That’s my friend, Louis. He’s single,’ Harry tells him, against his better judgement. 

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. Come find us, tonight. We’ll be in the area.’’ 

Even if it tears apart his soul for some mysterious and unknown reason, he gives this attractive and tall man their general and vague location for the evening in a selfless act to help his ex-boyfriend in his time of need. And of fucking course this man will do everything in his power to come find them, because it’s Louis. And he fucking douched, Harry reminds himself, and then quickly forces himself to think about everything else under the sun.

He could hear Niall laughing as soon as he went back out the door. He leans down into the window and sees Louis sitting there, looking like he wants to be anywhere else. 

`Harry, we are not going back through the front entrance. Let’s go find another door. I can’t go in there, I’m going to die of embarrassment.’

‘It wasn’t so bad. Go in there with your head held high. Shake your hips a little. Come on, baby.’ He gently slaps Louis’ shoulder and gives it a squeeze and then realizes his mistake.

Louis’ eyes turn into saucers and Niall glares at him mouthing baby? 

He yanks open Louis’ door and then Niall’s, handing them each a keycard, and grabs the grocery bags from the back seat. He walks in without another word because he’s getting that panicky frantic feeling again. 

When they all get in the elevator, Niall breaks the silence.

‘That guy at the front desk? He was really hot, and I’m not even into dudes.’ 

‘Yes. Thank you, Niall.’ 

‘Hey, maybe he’ll take it as a proposition.’ 

‘About that. I told him we’re gonna be partying in the area tonight,’ Harry interjected. 

‘Harry! I’m already embarrassed. He’s gonna think I’m weird and desperate.’ 

‘Maybe, but at least he knows your rectum is clean and ready to go.’ 

And now he allows himself to react. He never fully got the chance to process that little piece of information because what’s-his-name at the front desk had to interrupt. He feels a sudden heaviness in his groin, so he, hopefully subtly, positions their bags in front of him, in an attempt to hide his growing erection. Embarrassing. Wrong. Bad. 

‘Who says I even want to have sex with that guy?’ Louis continues, blissfully unaware of Harry’s struggles. 

God, Harry wants to fuck him, so bad. But! He’s not going to entertain those thoughts any longer. He can’t. 

They get to the floor Harry’s on. He has Niall unlock the door, and he sits the bags with the snacks and alcohol on the closest available surface. 

Harry has his own room, because he figures he deserves it. Louis, Niall, and Liam have a room together. Cara and Ashley are obviously gonna room together. Jeff paid for his own room. Nick lives in the area, so he said he doesn’t need a room, but he’ll most likely end up crashing in one of the rooms anyway. Georgia’s brother-in-law may make an appearance but Harry’s absolutely not paying for a room for that asshole. 

‘I’m gonna have a shower. The guys and Cara and Ashley should be here soon.’ 

Harry hands them everyone’s room cards and starts to strip down and head in the direction of the actual bedroom within the suite. 

‘Wait, uh. Let’s do a shot, first,’ Louis suggests, as Harry has his pants around his ankles.

Niall woops, and starts unbagging the drinks and snacks before Harry can even respond. And he’s just standing there in his underpants, helpless, trying to keep his erection at bay. 

He pours them each 2 shots of Don Julios, which Harry wishes had been chilled beforehand. He grabs the bottle from Niall, and a few of the others and places them in the fridge. Then he grabs the shot cups off the table. 

‘To friendship, and to the gays. Amen,’ Niall cheers.

Louis giggles and he and Harry repeat after Niall, they clink together the little shot glasses, and then knock them back. 

Harry absolutely catches Louis staring at his cock, as he was finishing off his second shot, which makes him even hornier. 

‘Okay, you two, go. Now. Goodbye. See you in 45 minutes to an hour,’ he says while all but shoving them out the door. 

He sits himself down on the chair nearest to the door and pulls his underwear waistband down over his dick and balls, spitting in his palm for a little more lubrication than the pre-cum leaking out of his cockhead. 

His mind plays over the vision of Louis straddling his thighs, fucking himself down on Harry’s dick with slow practiced strokes as Harry thrusts upward. Harry hopes he can make fantasy-Louis feel incredible because Harry is a giving partner even in his fantasies. He can almost perfectly summon the feeling of gripping Louis’ hips so hard they could form bruises in his mind. One of Harry’s favorite things about Louis’ body, aside from his perfect round ass, are his hips. They have a softness to them that feels incredible to hold onto when he’s being ridden. Louis’ skinnier than he was back then, but he still has the soft hip chub. Harry’s pulling himself off as thoroughly and roughly as he can without injuring himself and then he’s finally coming all over himself. 

He feels absolutely no shame, doing what he just did. He knows he should, but he can’t bring himself to feel that way. Maybe it’s because of the 2 shots he just took on top of still being a little faded, and then the orgasm, but he feels good. 

He grabs his toiletry bag from his duffel and then hops in the shower to wash the cum off his skin and down the drain. 

Harry gets out of the shower, rubs his body down with a towel, tosses it to the side, and moisturizes his face. He’s still recovering from the other week when Niall slapped him on the forehead with the greasy spatula, so he can’t be lazy. He runs a little product through his wet hair, and goes back into the main room to grab his hair dryer from his bag. When he’s finished with his hair, he decides he’s not putting his clothes on until he absolutely needs to, but he will put on some underpants. 

He grabs his phone from his pants pocket on the floor, and folds his worn clothes up, sitting them on one of the chairs in the bedroom. 

He goes back into the main room and grabs the don Julios from the fridge, pours another shot, and then mixes an actual drink with some pineapple orange juice, putting a little less than a shot because he actually wants to enjoy his evening, and then he sits down to check his phone, which has a couple messages from the party chat. 

Jeff: so I booked strippers to come up to the rooms for later 

Cara: Harry’s gonna hate that

Niall: mate I’ve been tryin t tell him we need strippers

Asshole: SWEET! 

Louis: I thought there weren’t gonna be any strippers

Nick: you geniuses are messaging the chat including Harry

Ashley: Anyway! We’re at the hotel. Someone come down and get us. 

Liam: wait 4 me almost there 

Harry: I hate all of you. Well. I hate Jeff, Niall, and Justin. See you all soon. 

Harry’s just pulling on his jeans, when multiple someones start pounding on his room door like drums. 

He goes to open the door for his friends. Harry’s still sipping from his drink, so he forgoes the first round of shots. They snack and sit around talking. Harry puts some music on the tv. It’s nice. Their dinner reservations are at 8:00, so they have a little time to kill. 

Louis and Nick snark it off the moment they meet. Harry knows when Nick is into someone, and he knows, without a doubt, he’s into Louis. And he’s afraid Louis may be feeling it too. So he’s going to put an end to that immediately. He shouldn’t, like he absolutely shouldn’t, because it’s not his business what Louis chooses to do, but he’s gonna. 

Nick is in an open relationship with his long-term boyfriend, and Harry knows Louis isn’t gonna be into something like that, so he’s going to make it a point to bring it up if Nick doesn’t back off by dinner. 

It’s about 7:30 and so they head out to go to the restaurant. They walk because it’s close enough, and Nick and Louis are side-by-side the whole time, chattering away. Harry is seething. When they get to the restaurant, Harry sits at the head of the table, Jeff and Louis on either side of him, Nick next to Louis, Ashley, Cara at the end of the table, Niall beside Cara, and Liam back next to Jeff. 

They all order, and then chatter resumes. He’s interacting with Cara across the table when he hears Louis mention his divorce. 

‘Divorce? How old are you? 21?’ Nick tells him. His whole body is angled entirely away from everyone. All his attention is on Louis. And Harry can tell Louis loves that. 

‘I’m going to be 24 on Christmas Eve, but yeah. I mean. I guess I should want to experience being young and... whatever. That’s what he wanted.’ 

‘Hey, Grim, speaking of,’ Harry interrupts, because he can see the gears turning in Nick’s head about how to charm Louis into going home with him, ‘how’s Mesh?’ 

‘Uh. Well he’s visiting his parents back home.’ 

‘Mhm. And how have you been dealing sleeping alone, you big man baby?’ 

‘It has been difficult without him, I’ll admit, but you know how it goes. Not always alone for long, am I?’ 

And Harry does know how it goes, and he can tell the moment Louis also realizes how it goes, because he shifts almost entirely away from Nick and looks into Harry’s eyes, eyebrows almost in his hairline, which makes Harry smirk. 

Their conversation falls short after that. 

They finish up with dinner, and head out to some bars. 

They go to a western themed gay bar and stuck around for a good hour and a half, just drinking and meeting strangers and even some familiar faces. 

Harry shouldn’t care, considering it was his bachelor party, but a lot of handsome guys would approach Louis. Since this afternoon when he fully allowed himself to acknowledge his honestly desperate want for Louis, he can’t stop himself from feeling outright jealousy that other men are looking at him, and that one of them might even take him home. 

A couple, one big burly hairy lumberjack of a man and a ken doll type, had approached Louis, ordering a shot for the three of them, and then asking him to dance. Louis giggles looking equally thrilled and terrified. Harry knows without a doubt, this is not what Louis had in mind when he’d said he wanted to go out and hookup. Louis accepts the shot and just chats with them for a bit, their body language is insane. it riles Harry up, just watching. Just as he’s about to fully go in and cockblock, Jeff comes and saves the day and says he got them a table at some club. 

‘Sorry to interrupt,’ Harry says to Paul Bunyan and Ken, ‘Louis we’re heading out, let’s go.’ 

Louis pouts. 

Harry’s drunk enough that he grabs Louis by the hips and apologizes to his new friends. They walk out of the bar like that, Harry behind Louis, gripping his hips and leading him to the exit, and they wait for their Uber. 

‘That was insane. I can’t believe I almost had a threesome.’ 

‘Is that where that was going? Jeff came at the right time.’ 

‘Excuse me, the wrong time.’

‘You’re the wrong time. You’ve been with two people. A threesome would be like. Overload. Start small, baby.’

‘I don’t want small,’ Louis pouts again. 

‘I know you don’t,’ Harry chuckles. 

Louis turns around and looks at Harry. His eyes are glazed over, and he keeps glancing at his lips.

Harry can only imagine what’s running through his mind at that moment. He has to put on his stern face even though it kills him, and tell Louis to knock it off. 

‘Stop,’ Harry says, with his finger pointed at Louis’ nose. 

Louis snaps at Harry’s finger and Harry pulls it away quick enough before it can go any further. 

God, he wants to fuck his brains out. 

Harry hears Nick’s voice coming from somewhere and he doesn’t want to get any shit, which actually, he would fully deserve, so he pulls away from Louis, while they wait for the cars. 

Ashley and Cara are the next to come out. 

‘I think we’re gonna walk,’ Cara tells the group, ‘the weather is nice, and it’s close.’ 

‘Maybe I’ll have a walk too,’ Nick agrees, and they head off. 

So it’s Liam, Niall, Jeff, Harry, and Louis for the Uber. 

‘I’m gonna cancel the other Uber, I’ll just give the guy a fat tip and get ‘im to let the small one sit in someone’s lap,’ Jeff tells the group. 

‘You’re the small one,’ Niall and Louis tell eachother at the same time. That causes everyone to burst into a fit of laughter. 

‘Wouldn’t it be cheaper to just get a second Uber?’ Niall asks.

‘Maybe, but I’m fucking drunk, and I already cancelled the other Uber, so let’s go.’ 

The Uber arrives and Jeff offers the man a wad of cash to allow them all to fit, then he hops in the front seat. Niall and Liam get in next and Louis and Harry are standing there just staring at each other and the empty seat. Then Harry finally just goes for it, hopping in and looking up at Louis. 

He taps his leg beckoning Louis to him. 

Louis shakes himself and then finally gets in, sitting right on top of Harry and every spot on his body that he wants him but shouldn’t have him on. 

It really is a short drive, but Louis is making it impossible for Harry. At first, it seemed he was trying to stay completely still, and not cause any problems for Harry, but Harry thinks he got a little bored and restless after a minute or two. He won’t stop shifting around and Harry is hard as a rock. He has to grab his hips and literally force him to stop. He can hear Niall’s silent judgement from beside Liam, and he doesn’t appreciate it, quite frankly. 

Harry knows what he’s doing is wrong but he’s weak. 

He’s never in his life considered cheating on anyone. Harry doesn’t even think Louis would allow something like that to happen. He doesn’t think. But he keeps flirting and using his twink-ish wiles on Harry. He did shut Nick down when he found out about Mesh. But he and Nick also don’t have a past. 

Okay Harry needs to place those thoughts in a box and shove them away forever. 

They arrive at the club at almost the exact time as Nick, Cara, and Ashley, and they’re let in immediately. Jeff has some insane connections. It’s obvious, of course that Louis isn’t used to this kind of thing. He’s the last one in and Harry can tell he doesn’t actually believe they can just head in. Harry has to physically pull him in. 

They’re led to their table on the second floor. A waitress brings them a bottle and they just kind of sit for a while, drinking and chatting loudly. 

Cara and Ashley ask if anyone wants to go dance and so Louis, Liam, and Nick follow them downstairs to the main room. 

‘Justin just texted saying he’ll be here soon,’ Jeff said, looking at his phone. 

‘Goody.’ 

They all chuckle at that. Everyone, including the man himself knows he was only invited as a formality. Harry hates that guy. 

‘Harry,’ Niall starts, ‘what are you doing, mate.’ 

‘I’m having a great time, how about you?’ 

‘You’re being an idiot.’ 

‘I know.’ 

‘What are you gonna do?’ 

‘I’m going to keep drinking this, and then I’m going to dance.’ 

‘With Louis?’ 

‘Alright I’m going.’ 

He heads downstairs and is on the lookout for his friends. He spots Louis immediately, because how could he not. And then he spots who he’s with.

The front desk clerk from the hotel actually found them. Of fucking course he did. This is going to drive Harry fucking insane. He needs another drink so he goes straight to the nearest available bar. He can’t cockblock a third time, he really can’t. And Louis looks like he’s having a great time. No one can say Harry isn’t a good friend. 

He finds Cara, Ashley, and Liam. They’re in the middle of the dance floor just moving their bodies. Harry throws back his drink and joins them for a bit, hoping to not think about whatever Louis has going on. 

‘We have a confession!’ yells Cara, gesturing toward herself and Ashley. 

‘What’s that!?’

‘We don’t like Georgia!’ 

Harry cackles frantically at that. He doesn’t really like her either. 

Fuck. Harry has to go outside for a minute and. Breathe or something. 

Fuck. He really does not love or even like her. He didn’t even want to marry her in the first place. And now Louis’ back and he’s newly single, and Harry has not once stopped feeling something for him since he moved away to San Francisco. 

He has to do something now, before he makes the greatest mistake of his life. 

How did he even allow himself to get this far? 

He heads back inside, and goes back up to their booth. Louis is there with Front Desk Clerk. They’re kissing, Louis’ practically in his lap and his hand is gripping Louis’ thigh. Harry wants to go up to them and physically rip them apart but he refrains. 

He starts mixing a drink, because he’s an asshole and he wants to interrupt them, but he’s going to do it in the most subtle way possible. That does get Louis to look up and he actually almost physically jumps off the other man, though his leg is still hooked on top of the man’s leg. 

Harry can’t see himself or really feel his face, but he’s sure he’s glaring. 

‘We thought you were lost!’ 

‘Nope!’ Harry says taking a seat right next to the two of them despite there being the rest of the empty sitting area. ‘I don’t like Georgia!’

‘What?!’ 

‘I said, I DON’T LIKE GEORGIA!’ 

‘Your fiancé?!’

Harry nods in response, then says, ‘I’m leaving her! I can’t do it!’ 

‘You’re doing WHAT?! Now?!’ 

‘No! But I wanted you to be the first to know!’ 

Louis almost entirely backs off the man from the hotel. He looks a little spooked. 

This is a dumb conversation to have in the middle of a loud club, Harry just had to get it off his chest. And he wanted Louis to know. More than anything, he wanted Louis to know. 

And so they’re all just sitting there staring at each other and at the table and at nothing at all. 

Some moments later, everyone else comes back upstairs. Justin is there, and Harry is reminded just how much he hates him and Georgia’s whole family in general. He can’t say he hates Georgia, he really can’t. He just realized that they aren’t right for eachother. And that maybe what’s right for Harry is sitting next to him. 

It’s just not fair to Louis, who’s literally been married and divorced in such a short amount of time, and who, evidently, wants to try sleeping around. 

Harry needs to stop thinking and start drinking. More. 

‘Hey I’m gonna go get a drink!’ Louis’ guy tells him as he starts to get up. 

‘We have drinks here!’ 

‘Yeah… I’m gonna go get a drink!’

Louis pouts, but he just watches him go. Harry takes that as a good sign.

‘What a tool,’ Harry rolls his eyes in the man’s direction. 

Louis looks at him suspiciously, but doesn’t say anything, and engages in conversation with Harry’s friends. 

Harry still can’t believe Louis just let that guy go without any more than a pout. And then he carried on like it was nothing. He’d honestly been doing that all night. Maybe Harry’s suspicions were correct and he just isn’t capable of hooking up with strange men. 

Either way. They’re leaving the club, it’s late, and Harry has to endure at least another hour of whatever it is Jeff has planned. He just wants to rest. It’s been a long night and he’s exhausted and he has to think of a game plan as to how he’s going to cancel a whole wedding that’s less than a week away. 

There’s not one thing that hasn’t been planned and booked and paid for. it would be such a waste. But so would spending any amount of time married to Georgia. 

He’s mentally cataloguing everything they could get refunded and everything that’s a total loss when the Uber arrives to take them back to the hotel. They get two this time, so Harry doesn’t have to deal with Louis’ ass being directly on top of Harry’s dick, because there’s enough room. 

Harry pleads with his friends, telling them he’s exhausted and that he just wants to sleep but they basically pressure him into going up to Jeff’s room ‘for more drinks.’ Jeff loudly announces that there’s a knock at the door, and that he wonders who it might be. If Harry could roll his eyes anymore they’d fall out of his head. Justin shoves him down onto a chair and slaps his shoulders with too much force for what is supposed to be a chummy gesture. 

The girls are in the corner giggling and Louis’ sat with them. 

Three admittedly very attractive girls walk into the room wearing trench coats, and one of them is carrying a boombox. Harry continues to roll his eyes. They remove their trench coats and reveal skimpy maid costumes. 

Harry doesn’t want to come off as disrespectful to anyone but Jeff so he refrains from rolling his eyes once the girls’ attention is on him. The music starts from somewhere in the room, and Harry has no choice but to just let it happen. His eyes continue to stray off to Louis, even though there’s a half-naked girl in his lap. He just can’t help it. And every time he looks, Louis’ looking anywhere else but him. Thank God for that, he must have remembered their conversation from earlier in the day. 

The girl is grinding on him and petting at his chest and Harry is. Admittedly turned on, from the sexual contact. He can’t help it. He never wanted any of this. As soon as he can, he’s going to bolt out of there, go straight to his room, probably jerk off again, and then actually pass out. 

The other girls are working around the room. One of them, a tall light skinned girl with a bleach-blonde almost buzzed off hair is giving all her attention to Ashley and Cara, and Louis keeps covering his eyes and giggles, which makes Harry laugh out loud. Even Nick is having a good time, placing bills in the third girl’s various straps on the other side of the room. There’s a kind of innocence to Louis that makes Harry want to mess him up a little. 

He thanks the girl for her time, slips some money into her waist band, and then literally sneaks out of  
the room when no one’s paying attention. 

He hears the door click behind him as he’s about to round the corner. He’s praying that it isn’t Jeff, trying to coerce him into making his way back, so he speedwalks to the elevator, when he hears Louis calling after him. 

‘Harry, wait for me!’ Louis calls to him as he’s stepping in. 

‘You weren’t having a good time?’ Harry teases, leaning his back against the elevator wall. Louis does the same on the opposite side, holding his arms behind his back and looking down, shy.

‘Not really, to be honest.’ 

‘Yeah, me neither.’ He doesn’t mention that he was about to go jerk off for probably the fifth time since he woke up this morning. 

‘Want to talk about what you told me earlier?’ 

‘I don’t… recall,’ Harry feigns ignorance. 

‘About. Not going through with getting married?’ 

‘Oh. That.’ 

‘Yeah. That.’ 

They reach Harry’s floor, and Harry realizes he has a choice to make. He’s either going to invite Louis in to chat, or he’s going to drop it all together and send Louis back to his own room. 

He really wants to get some things off his chest, but he also doesn’t want to make any mistakes. 

But. He also realizes Louis flat out won’t let that happen. So he chances it and invites Louis in. There are sofas and chairs in Harry’s room, he can get Louis to sit first and then sit literally anywhere else that Louis isn’t. 

So he invites Louis in, and offers him a drink, gesturing toward the sitting area. Louis declines. Harry could do for just one more drink, but he refrains, instead getting some water from the tap.

When he turns around, he sees that Louis’ sat in the very chair Harry had jerked off in earlier that day. Funny. 

Harry has to shove that thought to the back of his brain, so he can sit through this conversation.

‘Good choice with the water there,’ Louis tells him, as Harry takes a seat on the 

‘Yeah,’ Harry sighs. 

Then Louis sighs. 

‘I can’t believe I told you that in the middle of a club. But it was like. I had this realization and I had to tell someone. I think it felt right telling you, because you also got married young. Does that even make sense? I just don’t want to regret anything. And I think you would be the one to tell me exactly what I need to hear. Like okay Ashley and Cara told me they don’t like her, but I think if I’d told them they’d tell me I was, I don’t know. Being stupid.’ 

‘Do you feel like you’re being stupid?’ 

‘I really don’t. I don’t want this anymore.’ 

‘Commitment? Or—‘ 

‘Her. Just her. I don’t want to be with her.’ 

‘Oh.’ 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘There’s something… I think I should ask, but I’m not sure I should ask until. After.’ 

‘It’s not because of you.’ 

‘Okay, okay. Glad we got that out of the way,’ Louis gestures helplessly and giggles. ‘I can’t believe I told you I wanted to hook up with strangers and then I just sabotaged myself at every turn.’ 

Harry laughs at that. He’s gonna let him think that he sabotaged himself, absolutely. 

‘I’m exhausted. I’m going to sleep. You can crash here, if ur not up for dealing with Liam’s snoring.’ 

‘I was looking forward to cuddling with Niall,’ Louis pouts. 

‘If you insist. But I run a lot warmer than Niall.’ 

Harry’s too tired to even properly think about what he’s saying. But he does know they’ll both sleep better if they have a cuddle. 

Louis runs down to grab something to sleep in. Harry worries he won’t make it back, but he does, arriving in a large t shirt and some flannel pyjama pants. 

Louis’ climbing into bed when Harry realizes he doesn’t have anything to sleep in, since he thought he would be on his own. He grabs his t-shirt that he had packed for tomorrow, and removes his trousers, because he’s not an animal. 

Harry falls into bed. It’s not his own bed, but it feels incredible for the moment. 

Louis’ wrapped up in the fluffy white duvet and he’s just looking at Harry and smiling. And Harry can feel himself start to smile too. It’s honestly a little delirious.

Harry shuffles around trying to get under the covers, and pulls a pillow between himself and Louis, just so there’s no accidents and then he really and truly passes out. 

~~~~~

When Harry wakes up, Louis’ still there, and he’s snoring so softly. It’s cute. 

He checks his phone, for the first time since the Uber ride back to the hotel, and he’s met with a barrage of messages from Niall. 

Harry is Louis with you?  
Harry, please tell me Louis isn’t with you.  
If ur doing what I think ur doing you better knock it off.  
Harry.  
Why rn’t either of you textin me back?  
I’m going t sleep but just kno  
Well. I’m always for Louis nd Harry  
But not if ur marrying Georgia  
Gnight 

And then a single message from Nick.

Harold, you dog. Don’t think I hadn’t noticed the both of you disappearing last night.

Harry ignores Nick all together, and then pulls the covers up and snaps a photo of Harry’s underpants and Louis’ pyjama bottoms. He draws up a little circle around the pillow to make a point and then sends it off to Niall. He’s not getting a response any time soon, so he tries going back to sleep for at least another hour. 

When he wakes up again, Louis’ also just woken up. He stretches like a cat, and greets Harry with a morning in his scratchy sleepy voice. 

Harry has the greatest urge to lean over and kiss him, morning breath and all, but he doesn’t. He instead sits up, and considers ordering something from postmates. It would be infinitely more satisfying if he got up and got dressed and went out somewhere, but he’s lazy. In the end he consults with Louis. Louis thinks they should go somewhere, too. 

Harry hops in the shower, and Louis heads back down to the other room. He doesn’t even want to think about Niall suggesting that they’d fucked to Louis. So he’s not going to. 

Harry does end up jerking off, because while he’s not hungover, he does have a small headache and he just wants to relieve some tension. His mind strays back to last night when Louis was embarrassed to be around the strippers, and how innocent that made him seem. Obviously Harry, more than anyone, knows Louis isn’t a Virgin, but he does just have an innocence to him that drives Harry insane. And that’s what he comes thinking about. 

Harry rinses the conditioner from his hair, washes his face and packs up all his things. All of Harry’s friends have either left or are in the lobby waiting when he comes down. He takes their key cards and goes to check out. Once again, there’s not a soul at the front desk despite it being prime check out time. 

Finally, the man from last night comes in from somewhere in the back and Harry’s big dumb animal brain is telling him to bark or something. But he refrains, and instead just tells the man he’s checking out, sliding the cards across the counter. 

He and his friends pile into their cars, Harry brings along Nick in his car this time, and they head out to brunch. 

He’s dreading the end of their time together because that means he has to go home and talk to Georgia. 

He savors every second. When they’re done, and he goes to drop off Nick and Louis, he takes the longest route he knows of. 

He offers to run errands for Louis’ mom. Anything to get out of going home. She declines but Louis’ oldest sister runs downstairs like lightning, asking if he can take her to the mall. Niall doesn’t even know yet, he just thinks Harry is being nice, and Louis’ only being slightly judgemental. He knows what Harry’s doing. Harry took this whole stalling thing straight out of Louis’ playbook.

So Harry does take her to the mall, telling her to call if she doesn’t want to bug her parents for a ride home. 

It’s about two hours later when Harry and Niall finally start to make their way home. The fact that Georgia hasn’t texted him at all today is honestly kind of worrying, but he’s not going to be the first to text, not when he’s about to leave her. 

Harry has to tell Niall. He’s not gonna tell his parents until after he’s sat down and talked to Georgia. 

Harry explains to Niall that he doesn’t want to go through with it, and that he’s miserable. 

Niall admits that he only found Georgia tolerable, and especially after the other week when she’d mocked Harry for being bisexual. 

‘I can’t believe you weren’t gonna tell me I was making a huge mistake.’ 

‘Well I like to golf.’ 

Harry wants to yell at Niall, but he refrains. Just rolls his eyes and takes them home. 

It’s about 4:00 pm when they arrive at Harry’s. Georgia’s car is there, but that doesn’t necessarily mean she’s home. 

Harry loudly makes his way through the house, just flinging his keys around, kicking off his shoes against the door before gently placing them where they go, yelling at Niall that he’s thinking of pizza for dinner. He desperately wants to get out of his sweaty t shirt from the night before, so he heads to his bedroom. 

And. Georgia’s there. With another man. And they look caught. And almost entirely naked, except the clothes they clearly tried hastily putting on while Harry was making all that noise. Perfect. 

Harry has milliseconds to decide how he’s going to play this out, because more than anything, he’s thankful that he didn’t have to be the bad guy in this scenario. 

‘Bro, like. I’m sorry, like I didn’t mean any disrespect. Georgia never told me she had a boyfriend.’

‘Get the fuck out of my house,’ he decides to go for angry. The guy makes his way out as he’s putting his clothes on.

‘Harry, please calm down,’ Georgia pleads with him. 

‘You’re fucking someone in my bed, Georgia,’ Harry spits out. ‘Less than a week away from our wedding!’ He adds, throwing a shirt in her direction. ‘Get dressed and pack your shit. I want you out of my house tonight.’ 

‘Harry can we just talk about this?’ 

‘We can talk about canceling the wedding.’ 

‘But my parents—‘

‘What about your parents? What about me? You did something so selfish, and all you care about is what your family is gonna think if we don’t go through with the wedding. Please leave.’ 

Harry leaves the room and slams the door behind himself. Niall is standing at the kitchen island sipping from a glass of water. When he sees Harry, he looks concerned, but Harry actually feels fine. 

‘Well that was easy,’ he whispers, and breaks into silent laughter.

It’s not that he feels nothing, he just. Can’t bring himself to be too mad. He’s mad she was in his bed, actually, more than anything. And maybe he should go in for an STD screening, just to be safe. Who knows if this was the first time she’s cheated on him. 

Most of the wedding was paid for by her dad, fortunately, but there are a few things Harry put money down for, like the honeymoon, floral arrangements, the cake, a portion of the venue. He could still take the honeymoon, but he’s gonna be out several thousand dollars in deposits. 

Harry’s just messing around in the kitchen waiting for Georgia to leave, when he gets a text from Louis’ sister asking for a ride home. He tells Niall to make sure she’s actually getting her stuff and getting ready to leave, and then he heads off to go get Lottie.

She’s standing there with a couple friends when he pulls up and they all pile into the car. She asks him if he could pull up to their house and grab some things and then drop them off at one of the other girl’s homes that lives close by. Harry has literally nothing to do but kill time, so he’s more than happy to drive her around. 

He joins in on their gossip, giving them little bits of life advice. It’s nice talking about something that he’s so far removed from when his own personal life is. Somewhat of a mess. 

Lottie informs Harry that she likes him so much more than ‘Dave,’ Louis’ ex, apparently. Harry did know his name was Dave, but he never wanted to openly acknowledge that he had a name. 

He wants to invite Louis back to his so they can get stoned, so he follows the girls inside, asking for him. 

Harry stands around the kitchen island, chatting with the older twins and stealing some snacks off of their plates 

Louis runs down the stairs, his hair is soft and unstyled, and he’s in a big gray sweatshirt and soft black joggers. 

‘Couldn’t get enough of me?’ Louis teases. 

‘Never,’ Harry answers back sincerely, as Lottie and her friends come back downstairs. 

‘You two are disgusting.’ 

‘Hey. You just said you liked me more than— you liked me more.’ 

‘Yeah, well you’re still gross,’ she giggles.

Louis asks Harry why he’s offering himself up as a chauffeur to such an ungrateful little girl, and why he’s there and calling for him. 

Harry’s not gonna tell Louis he wants to get stoned, obviously, in front of all these impressionable young minds, so he tells him the first thing that comes to mind, which is that he needs help moving furniture. 

Louis looks at him like he’s grown an extra head, because there’s no way in hell anyone’s going to believe Harry wants to employ Louis’ help in moving furniture with his noodle arms. And Harry can tell Lottie isn’t buying it, but Louis agrees to go regardless, and stares Lottie down, mentally daring her to question them. 

Louis goes to grab some shoes and then they all get back into Harry’s car and go drop off Lottie and her friends. 

‘We’re not actually moving furniture, we’re getting stoned.’ 

‘Yes, thank you, Harry. I figured we weren’t actually moving furniture… so what happened after you dropped me off? Did you talk to your fiancé?’ 

‘Actually, funny you should ask that. I didn’t have to, because I found her in my bed with another man.’ 

‘Oh no, Harry. You poor boy.’ 

‘Is it wrong to say I feel relieved, and that I’m glad I didn’t have to be the bad guy? I’ve been thinking it all afternoon.’ 

‘I think you wanted out, and you got out. Her cheating was just a means to an end.’ 

‘Thank you, I’m gonna use that when I tell my mom the wedding’s off.’ 

They go back to Harry’s. Georgia’s car is still in the driveway. But it does look like she’s started to put stuff in the seats. 

Once they’re inside, Niall’s already rolling a blunt. Perfect timing. He heads to his bedroom, to ask Georgia when she plans to leave. 

She says she’s just working out somewhere to go because she’s not ready to face her parents yet. 

Harry chuckles at that. 

‘Was this the first time you cheated on me?’ 

‘I mean, yeah. We were talking for a while before last night and this morning happened.’ 

Harry’s in no position to consider ‘talking’ cheating. But he’s not going to tell that to Georgia. 

‘So what made you do this a week before our wedding?’ 

‘I don’t know.’ 

‘How do you feel about me? Honestly. How do you feel about marriage.’ 

‘Honestly? I love you. I just felt reckless and stupid. And it seems like you don’t care about me sometimes. Like. You haven’t even cried, and you found me in bed with someone else.’

‘Sorry I can’t react how you want me to.’ 

Harry taps on the door frame, and then turns around and heads back downstairs. He’s going to have to get a new mattress. 

He calls in for pizza, because he’s still craving, and the three of them, Niall, Louis, and Harry smoke for a while. 

The pizza arrives as Georgia is making her way downstairs. Harry gets up to pay.

Georgia goes to tell Niall goodbye and stops short when she sees Louis sitting there. 

‘Who’s this?’ 

‘I’m Louis. Hi.’ Louis holds out his hand to shake. 

She looks confused and ignores the friendly gesture. Niall rushes up to carry one of her bags and basically shoves her out the door before she can clearly process whatever it is she’s trying to process. 

Harry ignores her, carrying the pizza to the coffee table, and goes to grab some plates from the kitchen. 

‘She’s pleasant,’ Louis giggles. 

‘Very,’ Harry rolls his eyes. 

Harry does lean closer into Louis than he would have before today, and Niall comes back inside. He coos at them and sits down on one of the chairs, tearing into the pizza. He doesn’t mention whatever happened outside, and Harry doesn’t ask. 

‘You guys want to come with me to Bali?’ 

‘Absolutely,’ Niall answers immediately. 

Louis hesitates. 

‘Everything’s paid for already. I’ll get the flights since it’s so… last minute. I don’t want the trip to go to waste and I don’t want to go alone.’ 

Louis tosses it over in his mind for a minute or so. 

‘Louis, did you see how Niall answered with no hesitations? He has no issue taking my money. Please.’ 

‘I need a passport.’ 

‘I can get you a passport.’ 

‘Harry.’ 

‘I’m begging you to let me take you to Bali. Please, Louis. I’m heartbroken,’ he pouts, then breaks out into uncontrollable laughter. 

The rest of the night is just so chill. Harry feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. 

Harry and Louis crash on the sofa, and Niall heads up to his own bedroom. When he wakes up in the morning they’re cuddled up with Louis’ head resting on Harry’s chest, and their legs are all tangled up. He doesn’t want to wake Louis, but he needs to piss. And he’s still wearing his same t shirt from the night of his party, which is gross, so he better shower. He has to not only get out from under Louis, but also climb over him. 

So of course he ends up waking him up. In Louis’ half-asleep, half-awake state, he pulls Harry down on top of him. 

‘Louis,’ he whispers, ‘let go of me, I need to piss.’ 

Louis arches his body into Harry, and he can feel his morning erection pressed up against his own groin. Louis stops when he wakes up enough to realize what he’s doing, practically flinging Harry off the sofa. 

Harry gets up and runs off to the restroom cackling. 

Harry needs to jerk off and then he can think about all the shit he has to do this week. 

The phone call with his mom goes over surprisingly well. He tells her about Louis, because he can’t not. She tells Harry she hopes he knows what he’s doing. Harry tells her that of course he does. 

He’s going to have to make a billion phone calls cancelling everything that needs cancelling, and letting friends and family know the wedding was off. It’s 5:30pm when he’s finally made his last phone call. Georgia and her family can handle the rest. Luckily for Harry, most of his guests are residents of California, and didn’t need to book any flights. Funny enough his mom and Carlos had booked flights, but they were due for a visit down anyway. 

Louis stayed at Harry’s all day. He’s brought along to pick out a new mattress, because, truthfully, Harry’s hoping at some point that Louis might be sharing a bed with him. So he wants his opinion. 

Louis throws himself onto the first big soft mattress he finds. He’s so cute. 

Harry joins him and they weigh out the pros and cons together. Louis gets on his hands and knees and bounces around a little bit. 

‘Not this one,’ Louis concludes. 

Harry cackles. 

Louis does that to four more mattresses, saying no to all of them. At this point, it’s just Louis’ decision to make alone. 

They finally decide on the Right One, and Harry puts in the order. He’s told they should be getting it the following morning. 

They head back to Harry’s and Harry actually cooks for the first time in almost three weeks. All Harry’s cooking skills were learned from Carlos and the cooks at the restaurant when he was younger, so he’s pretty good at it. 

Louis sticks around for another night, this time sleeping in Niall’s room. There are enough bedrooms in the house that both Louis and Harry could have their own, without having to sleep in Harry’s room with the tainted mattress, but they’re idiots. Harry’s on the sofa and Louis and Niall are probably in his room spooning or something. Harry is NOT jealous. 

Harry’s mattress arrives quite early in the morning, and the delivery people take away the old mattress to be recycled. Harry’s just putting on clean sheets and tucking in the duvet when Louis comes in and decides he’s gonna mess it all up, throwing himself face down on the bed and then crawling his way up to the top. He’s such a brat.

Harry sits up at the headboard smiling down at him. 

Louis leans over and places a delicate kiss on the side of Harry’s thigh. He holds his tongue there for a while, creating a wet spot on his sweatpants, and then goes in to bite him. 

Harry reaches down and starts playing with his hair, gently pulling and stroking at the strands. Louis’ nuzzling and nosing his way across Harry’s legs, making his way to Harry’s groin and he can feel arousal settling in his stomach. 

Harry can finally let this happen, and he could cry. 

He just can’t believe Louis is gonna be the one to initiate it. He gives his hair a bit of a firmer tug to get his attention. Louis turns his head to show Harry he has it. 

‘Give me a kiss.’ 

Louis pulls himself up and swings his body over and on top of Harry’s, straddling his thighs. Harry puts his hands on Louis’ hips lifting his t shirt and getting at his skin, rubbing up and down his sides and squeezing his hips. He loves that. He loves this. 

Louis hasn’t kissed him yet, like he’s waiting for permission, so Harry is the one to lean forward and start kissing him. That gives Louis the confidence to go all in and basically jump Harry, causing him to smack his head against the headboard. They both giggle at that. 

It’s so hot kissing Louis, Harry’s missed it so much. He’s so responsive. Harry’s reminded at that moment how sensitive his nipples can get. His hands start roaming further upward, until he feels Louis’ little nubby nipples underneath his thumbs and starts to tease and rub them, causing Louis to grind his hips down into Harry’s. 

‘I want to suck your cock so bad,’ Louis blurts out. 

He pulls himself off of Harry and goes to grab a few pillows from the floor, throwing them at him. Harry places them behind his back and scoots down the bed a bit, so he’s more horizontal. Louis sits back on his haunches removing his t-shirt.

Harry’s pretty much rock hard at this point. He’s wearing gray sweatpants and there is absolutely nothing to hide what he has going on. 

Louis climbs back between Harry’s legs and pulls his sweatpants down and completely off. 

‘I’m kind of intimidated now that it’s staring me in the face. I remembered you were big, like, the other day at the hotel when you were only in your shorts, but I don’t remember it being this big,’ he giggles

That makes Harry chuckle. He reaches down and starts stroking himself, to encourage Louis. 

He leans down and kisses around Harry’s thighs. Harry moves his hand, so Louis can have better access. He mouths around his cock, getting it nice and wet, and it feels good. So good. He takes the tip into his mouth and holds the base with one of his hands, bobbing his head up and down and stroking what his mouth can’t cover. 

There was no teasing, Louis was just going straight for it and Harry didn’t mind one bit. 

He began to swallow around Harry’s dick, trying to take even more of him down. Anything Louis did felt incredible. He’s tugging at Harry’s balls and trying to deepthroat. He chokes a little trying to take him down all the way, which turns Harry on even more. He already feels like he’s about to come. 

Harry knows he’s just mumbling nonsense at Louis, encouraging him, telling him he’s perfect, how much he missed his mouth. 

He starts pulling his hair again, harder this time, causing Louis to moan around him. Harry can’t hold back anymore 

‘You feel so good, I’m going to come,’ Harry moans.

Louis pulls up a little replacing his fist at the base of Harry’s cock and moves quicker, stroking and sucking and bobbing. Harry finally finally comes in Louis’ mouth, and down his throat. He pulls off coughing, and sits back in Harry’s lap. 

Harry goes to unbutton Louis’ jean shorts, pulling them and his underpants down enough to get at his penis. They kiss and kiss and kiss, and Harry strokes him slow and teasing. He really wants to fuck him, more than anything, but he doesn’t think he has it in him at the moment. 

Louis’ breath picks up, and Harry kisses down his neck, sucking and biting a little, but not enough to leave a bruise. He doesn’t want to scandalize any young Tomlinsons. 

He does suck and bite a little harder when he moves further down his chest. He just wants to leave a few tiny marks. Nothing visible. Just enough to remind Louis he was there and that this happened. He wants so badly to suck on his nipples, so he does, which makes Louis moan and buck his hips forward into Harry’s fist. He plays with his other nipple, pinching and rubbing. Harry can tell he’s close, so he doubles down, biting his nipples and stroking quicker. Louis comes over Harry’s fist with a soft moan. 

He brings Harry’s hand up to his lips and sucks and licks the come off his fingers. Maybe Harry does have it in him. 

But he can’t right now. Too much to do. 

Harry has to get Louis an extremely very expedited passport. Thank God Harry has money. They’re in the living room on the sofa filling the forms out, and Louis’ resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

Niall comes home from work and stops for a moment on his way upstairs. 

‘What happened here while I was gone? You guys are different. I like it.’ 

Louis and Harry burst into giggles, falling all over each other. 

That night, Louis sleeps in Harry’s bed. 

Harry can see himself falling back in love with Louis hard and fast. He’s everything Harry’s ever wanted. 

The way they jumped right back into friendship the moment they met up, and now, that they’re half-way between being friends and actually being together, and everything’s going so good. Harry’s the happiest he’s been in a long time, relationship-wise, which is insane, considering he was just cheated on. 

Louis does go back home for a few days to pack up his things and spend time with his family before they leave the country for a week.

His mom and Carlos come down, and they spend some time together. The day of his wedding, his parents throw a dinner party at the house, just because, and Harry almost forgets the fact he was supposed to be married, since he’s surrounded by so many people that he loves. And no one that doesn’t know questions Louis’ presence. He fits right in. It’s perfect. 

In a few days, they’ll be off to Bali. Monday morning the three of them go in for immunizations. Harry sends Louis a packing checklist but then decides he better just head over to the house and make sure he has everything. 

And Thursday, they’re off. The flight is long and horrible and Harry’s skin is angry, but he cannot wait to just unwind and not think about anything for a week straight. 

Not that he was thinking about anything before, honestly. He hasn’t been into work in over a week.

The three of them ride bikes around the island, trying food, exploring, going to the beach. They are such tourists, but they’re having a blast. 

The villa is beautiful. There’s a private pool, outdoor shower, there are windows everywhere and it overlooks a beach and they haven’t found any freaky spiders yet, so. It’s great. 

Louis lays out a lot in his little shorts, and nothing else. It drives Harry insane. His perfect, perky round ass is just there, and it’s not being smacked, or kissed. It’s just not right. 

Neither of them have initiated much sexual contact since that first morning blowjob. They kiss and cuddle a lot. Louis will grind on Harry when they’re cuddling, but it never leads to anything more than kissing and groping.

Harry wakes up on Sunday morning, and Louis isn’t lying there in bed with him. He goes to find Niall, who’s still sound asleep and alone, and he’s definitely not outside sunbathing. He checks every nook and cranny in the villa. No Louis. 

He’s about to start panicking when he hears the entrance door open and Louis appears from behind. The light from outside bathes him in a halo and Harry thinks that’s very apt. He’s pretty and sunkissed, and Harry’s heart skips a beat. 

Louis rushes toward him, pushing him toward their bedroom, closing the door behind him. There’s almost no privacy in this place, because it’s almost all windows, but their door is solid, and the wall between their room and the main room is solid, so they do have that. Harry’s just realized his carrying a small paper bag, but he doesn’t get an explanation, because Louis’ basically jumping him. 

‘I’m so horny,’ he breathes out 

‘Hi so horny, I’m Harry.’ 

Louis giggles at him and then rolls his eyes, like he regrets finding that funny. Harry can’t stop smiling even through the kisses. 

They’ve made it to the bed without incident and Louis pushes Harry down, jumping on his thighs, and kissing him breathless.

‘What’s in the bag?’ Harry asks between kisses. 

‘Condoms, lube.’ 

‘I have condoms and lube.’ 

‘That doesn’t matter. I’m horny. Please fuck me.’ He emphasizes his request by grinding his hips down into Harrys. 

‘You’re so horny you ventured out onto the island all by yourself and bought condoms and lube when you could have just looked through my bag.’ 

‘YES. I have dick-brain. I’m not thinking straight. Please do something about it.’ 

Harry flips them over and takes a long hard look at Louis. He’s wearing a flimsy little cut off t shirt that’s pulled to the side just so that it exposes his perfect little brown nipples, and a pair of cut off light wash jean shorts. Harry wants to peel off the shorts and see Louis’ tan lines. He thinks they’re so sexy. 

He takes off his top, admiring his warm tanned skin, and then come the shorts and his underpants. And he’s fully exposed. Harry wants to lick every inch of his body.

It’s a tragedy that he’s never actually had the pleasure of eating Louis’ ass. When they were younger, he didn’t even know that was something he could do. 

He flips Louis onto his belly which makes him squeal a little. He presses kisses down Louis’ back. Louis’ breathing picks up. 

Harry stops to make sure Louis’ alright, because he really and truly does not know what happened between him and his ex sexually, except that they’ve had it. 

‘Have you ever done this before?’ Harry emphasizes, leaning down and giving the pale meaty part of his ass a gentle lick and bite. 

‘Well. Once, for like a minute,’ Louis answers breathless.

‘Did you like it?’ 

‘Not sure,’ he answers giving his ass a little wiggle. 

Harry takes that as encouragement, continuing to kiss and suck and bite his way down to his hole. He arranges Louis’ knee up toward his chest and sucks a little bruise into his thigh because I can’t resist. 

Finally finally finally, he goes right in, getting his hole nice and wet. Louis whimpers at the contact. Harry points his tongue and presses it firmly to the wrinkled skin. His tight opening welcomes Harry’s tongue like an old friend, giving just slightly to the intrusions. He licks and teases and pokes at his hole for a long time, just loving the way Louis’ whole body was responding. His moans made Harry so incredibly turned on it almost hurt. He needed some relief before he could fuck Louis or this was going to be over embarrassingly quick. 

He gave his hole one last long lick, before sitting up and rubbing at Louis’ sides, coaxing him to turn back over. Louis’ pupils were blown wide open and his eyes were glassy. He looked so incredibly wrecked. His little dick was resting up against his belly hard and leaking. 

Harry starts jerking himself. Louis stares at his cock hungrily. 

He presents his mouth, sticking out his tongue and tapping his chest, and so Harry walks on his knees up the bed, placing the tip of his cock on his tongue. Louis pulls him off, sucking and licking the tip. 

‘You’re so perfect, baby. Suck my cock so good. You got me all worked up, eating your perfect ass. I need to come.’ 

Louis pulls his cockhead out of his mouth giving it a soft kiss. 

‘Do you think you can go twice?’ He asks innocent and casual, still tugging and stroking at Harry’s dick, like Harry wasn’t just talking dirty. 

‘Fuck, yes. Yeah. Absolutely.’ 

He continues suckling at the tip and stroking and Harry’s arousal is building building building. He can feel it coming up quick, and then suddenly he’s coming right down Louis’ throat, without warning. 

He wants to collapse and just take a nap cuddled up against Louis, but he can’t, because more than anything he’s wanted inside of Louis since. Well since always. 

He scoots back down the bed, and grabs the paper bag Louis had brought in, emptying it’s contents. 

He grabs the lube, opening it up and pouring a little on his fingertips. He spreads it around his hole before attempting to push in a little with the tip of his pointer finger. 

‘Yeah. Just breathe, baby.’ 

He gets his finger in all the way past the second knuckle, wiggling it around and coating his walls with the lubricant. He pulls his finger out a little and pours some more on it, getting Louis nice and slick. He’s so mesmerized by the sight of his finger disappearing into Louis’ hole. 

He adds in a second finger, stretching him open a little. This time he actively wants to stimulate Louis’ prostate. He curves his fingers upwards and puts pressure on the hard nub repeatedly. Louis moans, loud, encouraging Harry. 

Harry adds in a third finger to get him nice and ready for his cock. He doesn’t want to break him or anything. 

‘Okay, okay, okay. Fuck me now, please,’ Louis whimpers, pleading with Harry.

Harry smirks, pulling his fingers from Louis’ hole, wiping them on his briefs. He rips the condom open with his teeth, pinching the tip and sliding it down the length of his dick. 

He hops off the bed, standing at the very edge, pulling Louis to him, by the ankles, which makes Louis laugh.  
‘You know I’m a person, not a toy,’ he jokingly complains.

‘Hush,’ Harry says giving him a light smack on the side of his ass. He knows Louis loves it. 

Harry pulls Louis’ leg up, hooking it around his shoulder, and grasping the base of his dick. He pushes into Louis’ hole slowly. So slow. 

He just wants to make Louis feel good. 

When he’s finally all the way in, Louis lets out a long groan and breathes heavy through his nose. Harry stays there for a moment. 

The way he’s standing, and with Louis right up against the edge of the bed, Harry has the perfect angle to fuck in long quick strokes, going directly to Louis’ prostate. Louis’ moans are loud and constant. 

He’s reminded of Niall’s presence in the villa at that moment. 

Harry rubs up his chest with one of his hands, flicking his nipple on his way up, and dipping his pointer and middle fingers between Louis’ parted lips. Just to muffle his moans a little. 

‘Shh, baby. You don’t want Niall to hear, do you?’ 

Louis moans around his fingers, licking and sucking around them. 

Louis is in a state, all sweaty, his hole is full, and his mouth is full. 

‘Louis, baby, touch yourself. I want to see you touch yourself.’ 

Louis just nods and sneaks his hand that’s not holding onto Harry’s wrist down his belly, and starts rubbing his penis head. 

He’s so perfect. Harry’s orgasm is starting to build in the pit of his stomach, and he can tell Louis’ is building just the same. 

He looks so good, spread out on the bed, stroking himself and sucking on Harry’s fingers. His hair is in a messy halo around his head, and Harry just wants to tell him he loves him already, to be perfectly honest. Instead, he pulls out of him, which makes him whine a little and flips him over onto his stomach. 

He wastes no time, splitting him open again.

Louis’ still pulling himself off, and Harry’s so so close 

His thrusts become erratic and sloppy because he’s so close. 

Louis’ whining. Harry lands a firm slap on his ass cheek, causing him to cry out. 

‘I’m gonna come,’ he whimpers. His whole body tenses and he lets out a high breathy moan, slumping down on the bed after a few seconds. 

After a few more short thrusts Harry pulls out, rips off the condom, gives his dick a few short tugs and comes all over Louis’ ass.

Then he just collapses on top of Louis, snuggles his hands under his body and lays there for a minute, the lower halves of their bodies off the bed, and he’s listening to Louis’ breathing slow. 

‘We need a shower.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Louis sighs. 

Harry quickly stands, hopping over to the en suite, and starting the water. It’s warm in Bali, so he doesn’t have to wait for the water to really heat up. He runs back into the room, and makes sure Louis is alright and that he can make it. 

He does have to hobble and waddle a little but they make it to the shower without incident. 

Harry puts Louis directly in the line of the spray and rinses all the cum off his body, then he grabs some soap and lathers it on a washcloth, tenderly scrubbing at Louis’ body. 

Harry shampoos Louis’ hair, putting it up in crazy styles, causing him to giggle. Louis grabs a little shampoo too, lathering it in Harry’s hair and sticking it up all over the place and they both just can’t stop laughing. It’s ridiculous. 

Harry’s already in love. He’s not in a sex haze anymore, so he feels like he can say something, so he does. 

‘Louis is it too soon— like. I think I love you already?’ 

Louis’ eyes go wide, and he pauses. He looks down coyly. 

‘I… don’t think it’s too soon. Is it weird to say it seems like we just picked up right where we left off? I don’t feel like this is new. We’re both different, obviously, more mature, but we’re also Louis and Harry.’

‘You know there was never a moment where I wasn’t missing you. I never stopped caring about you.’ 

‘Me neither. I love you too, by the way.’ 

They’re just cheesing at each other, standing under the shower spray, shampoo falling into their eyes. It’s not so romantic, but it’s right. 

They rinse the shampoo out of their hair, hop out of the shower and put on clean clothes. 

Niall is in fact awake, when they go out into the main area of the villa. The patio doors are wide open and the air is warm and perfect. He doesn’t say a thing to them about waking him up so that must be a good sign. 

He has a big breakfast spread out for the three of them. Harry can’t resist feeding Louis little bits of food every once in a while, because they’re disgusting. Nothing can be better than this. 

The rest of their time is spent on adventures and Harry and Louis wrapped up in each other. They take photos, because it’s Louis’ first time out of the United States. They buy gifts for their families. They eat so much food. They make out in the pool.

At the end of the week, they have to leave, and then it’s back to the real world. 

On the flight, Louis informs him that while he loved spending the past several weeks on Harry’s dime, he doesn’t want nor need a sugar daddy, and that he needs a job, and to go in and set everything up for transferring schools. He hopes to go back in the spring

‘You don’t want me to play daddy?’ Harry jokes. 

Louis shoves him, but he’s blushing, so maybe Harry will bring it up again at a later more sexier time. 

When they’re home, Harry drops Louis off at his family home. 

‘In a few days do you want to maybe get something to eat and drive around a bit?’ Louis asks. 

‘Absolutely. I know a great place that does tacos.’ 

Louis giggles. ‘I love you,’ he whispers, pulling Harry into a tight warm embrace. 

Everything is right. 

Maybe they’ll get married someday, or maybe they’ll just be boyfriends for the rest of their lives. But they’ve found their way back to each other. And there’s nothing in their way this time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far into the fic, thank you so much for reading. I have a [tumblr](http://www.roselouis.tumblr.com)  
> and [twitter](http://twitter.com/brtlyb) if you have any questions for me.


End file.
